


How You See Me

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Patton is struggling with body issues and his boyfriends help him.





	How You See Me

Patton stood in front of the mirror, frowning at himself. He was just in his underwear, and the room was cold so there was goosebumps on his skin. He grimaced as his eyes traced over his stomach, stretch marks galore. A even deeper frown appeared when he looked down at his thighs, which were marked just as his stomach was. He hated it. He hated being this way.   
  


Sighing, he turned to try his hair and get the rest of clothes on. He had just finished showering, and while he usually avoided glancing in the mirror, he made the mistake of doing it today. Patton slipped on his cat shorts, and a light blue top, still feeling self conscious. It was terrible the way that his stomach stretched the shirt out slightly. It was horrible the way that if he stretched one way, his shorts would ride up slightly and his stretch marks would be visible.    
  


Patton exited the bathroom, only to run face first into Roman. While seeing one of his boyfriends usually cheered him up, Patton couldn’t even bring himself to put on a cheery attitude when Roman gazed at him.   
  


“Greetings, my lovely- oh hey, you feeling okay?”   
  


He shrugged, avoiding Roman’s eyes. Roman leaned over slightly, pressing a kiss to Patton’s forehead.   
  


“You can tell me, love,” Roman murmured, opening his arms for a hug. Patton rushed into them, sniffling, trying not to cry.    
  


“I’m so- so  _ ugly _ Roman!” Patton sobbed, tears leaking down his face at last. It was just a wave of emotions all at once, and none of them were good. “I’m so fat, and my stretch marks are terrible and ugly and I- I-”   
  


“Slow down, padre,” Roman said comfortingly. “Listen up, alright? You are  _ not _ ugly. Everything on your body is what makes you…. Well what makes you, you! I love you so much, including how you look. I’m sure Logan and Virgil would agree.”   
  


“I don’t know,” Patton whispered, his voice choked. “I don’t know, Ro…”   
  


“Well I know,” Roman answered. “Come on, pumpkin.” He promptly scooped Patton up in his arms, carrying his through the hallway and down the stairs carefully. Patton had to admit, it had him giggling a bit with the way Roman was flaunting him like a prize. But it still wasn’t enough to drag him out of his mood.    
  


“Roman, may I ask why you’re carrying Patton?” It was Logan. Patton spied him on the couch, with Virgil’s head in his lap. Virgil had seemed to be asleep, but stirred slightly when they had entered.    
  


“Our love muffin isn’t feeling very well,” Roman replied, placing another kiss on Patton’s head.   
  


And that seemed to be the only explanation they needed. They got up at once, making room for Patton on the couch. Roman set him down gently and went to make hot chocolate. Logan went to find some of Patton’s favorite movies while Virgil sleepily brought him into a hug.    
  


“What’s up, Pat?” Virgil asked.   
  


“I- I’m-”   
  


“Sunshine thinks he’s ugly because of his weight and his stretch marks.” Roman said from the kitchen. “I’ve told him otherwise, but I’m not sure if he believes me.”   
  


“Pat…” Virgil murmured, then pressed a kiss to his lips softly. “You’re not ugly.”   
  


“I am…” Patton said in a wobbly voice.   
  


“Falsehood.” Logan was back from picking movies. “You are incredible, inside and out.”   
  


“But I don’t feel incredible!” Patton cried, his voice loud. There was a shattering sound from the kitchen and Roman swore, then apologized. Patton’s loudness had startled him, and he had dropped a mug. Somehow, this just made Patton feel worse. He started crying hard again, apologizing on repeat.    
  


“Shhh, Pat, shhh. Breath with me, alright? In for 1… 2…”   
  


And it took a little while for Patton to calm down again. But he did, and Roman came back with the hot chocolate, and they all talked. For a while. About how Patton felt, and about how they felt about him. They told him that hating how he looked was perfectly normal, but something he shouldn’t feed into. They told him about how they loved how he looked, no matter what. And they told him that it was okay to be insecure, but that they were here to help him through it. By the end, Patton was crying again. But not of sadness or despair. Instead, he was filled with so much love and joy for his boyfriends that he just… exploded into tears.   
  


“Patton?” Logan had asked when he was crying again. “Are you alright?”   
  


“I love you all so much!” Patton cried, sniffling. “So, so much.”   
  


“We love you too, angel,” Roman said, and the others nodded along. “Now who wants to watch a movie?”


End file.
